Disrupter cannons are used by military, bomb squad, and other emergency service personnel to destroy and/or disable explosive devices including improvised explosive devices (“IED”), bombs, and ordinance.
Disrupter cannons propel a projectile to impact the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may interfere with (e.g., damage, destroy) a portion of the explosive device to disable the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may trigger (e.g., start, initiate, cause) explosion of the explosive device thereby destroying the device.
Disrupter cannons may benefit from improvements, according to the various aspects of the present invention that increase a force of delivery of a liquid projectile, decrease an amount of powder residue that enters a firing assembly, and improve the reliability of the operation of the firing assembly.